For You (YeKyu version)
by YuraELF
Summary: Kyuhyun harus mengalah lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan kali ini dia benar-benar jatuh dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi / Siwon mempertahankan 'miliknya' dengan sekuat tenaga, walaupun Kyuhyun harus tersakiti / Yesung masih belum bisa menentukan pilihan membuat Kyuhyun semakin terluka / YeKyu / WonKyu.
1. Chapter 1

**For You (YeKyu version)**

**Main Cast : Yesung and Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Siwon and Yoona**

**Pairing : YeKyu**

**Warning : Typoss, abal, gaje dan masih banyak lagi masalah-masalah yag membuat fiction ini jadi tidak pernah sempurna.**

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fiction is not my mine, but this fiction and the idea is mine.**

**Rate : T**

'_Kali ini yang kuinginkan hanya dirimu…. Dirimu saja! Aku hanya ingin dirimu dari segala hal yang tidak pernah bisa kumiliki. Aku hanya ingin dirimu! Dirimu saja! Bisakah?'_

**Present by YuraELF**

"Kyu~ aku menyukainya…"

DEG DEG DEG DEG

'_Sakit… tentu saja, apalagi saat mengetahui seseorang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain, tapi aku tetap bertahan'_ Kyuhyun meremas ujung jaket berwarna baby blue yang dikenakannya, berharap rasa sakit itu akan menghilang dengan cepat. Perlahan didongakkannya kepalanya melihat seorang namja tampan dihadapannya, senyum manis terlihat jelas diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Nugu Hyung? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" Kyuhyun masih mengulum senyum polosnya dan mau tidak mau ikut membuat namja ikut tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun.

"Orang yang dekat denganmu… dia membuatku nyaman berada disampingnya," Yesung memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya duduk disebuah tempat duduk yang letaknya tepat berada dibawah pohon rindang diatas bukit tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Jadi, aku mengenalnya?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tanda berpikir, padahal namja dengan rambut sedikit ikal kecoklatan itu sangat tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yesung.

"Ne… dia Yoona, saudara tirimu!" Yesung memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Yesung.

'_Jadi, orang itu benar dia'_ Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada Yesung. Tapi, matanya berkata lain, cairan bening itu lolos begitu saja dari matanya. Membuat mata Yesung membulat kaget.

"Kyu, waeyo? Kau menangis?" Yesung begitu heboh ketika melihat air mata itu jatuh dipipi Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku melukaimu Kyu? Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae!" Yesung langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung namja itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ahahahaha…. Kau tertipu Hyung! Apa aktingku bagus? Drama sekolah nanti akan menampilkan drama sedih Hyung… kupikir aku harus latihan menangis untuk sekarang!" Kyuhyun berusaha tertawa ditengah tangisnya, tidak ingin Yesung tau…. Tidak! Tidak akan pernah! Yesung tidak boleh tau bahwa Kyuhyun mencintainya.

"Dasar babo! Jangan seperti itu lagi didepanku, kau membuatku takut… aku takut melukaimu Kyu!" Yesung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memberikan ceringan khasnya pada Yesung.

"Eumm~ sudah ya Hyung! Aku ada urusan, annyeong…." Kyuhyun langsung berlari dari hadapan Yesung, tidak mau memperlihatkan tangisannya yang semakin kencang dan kencang.

Grap!

Seseorang memegangi lengan Kyuhyun erat, membuat namja jangkung itu terhenti tanpa berani melihat siapa orang yang memegangi lengannya.

"Mau kemana Kyu?" Suara itu! Syukurlah…. Kyuhyun bisa menghela nafasnya lega untuk sekarang, dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan memeluk namja itu.

"Siwon Hyun. Jangan bergerak! Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar!" Kyuhyun langsung membenamkan wajahnya didada Siwon dan menangis sepuasnya disana, membuat Siwon terheran-heran karena tingkah laku Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… waeyo? Kau… k-kau menangis?" Siwon langsung membalas pelukan Kyuhyun ketika merasakan pundak namja itu bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya.

"Siwon Hyung…." Kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Siwon, dengan cepat bibir Kyuhyun langsung menempel dibibir Siwon, yang membuat namja itu membelalakkan matanya kaget. Sedangkan Kyuhyun melirik Yesung yang masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri, kaget melihat adegan ciuman antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Siwon Hyung eumph~" Kyuhyun melenguh ketika bibir Siwon mengusapkan lidahnya pelan dibibir Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan namja itu berpindah memegangi pinggang Kyuhyun. Memperdalam ciumannya pada namja manis yang tengah dipeluknya ini.

Kyuhyun mellihatnya, melihat tatapan Yesung yang tidak bisa dia artikan setelah melihatnya berciuman dengan Siwon.

'_Aku yakin…. Aku yakin sekarang Yesung Hyung jijik denganku…. Baguslah Hyung. Jadi aku tidak perlu dekat-dekat denganmu lagi. Dekat denganmu hanya akan membuatku sakit.'_

"Kyu~ saranghae… jeongmal saranghae!" Siwon melepas pagutannya pada Kyuhyun dan memeluk namja itu erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung Yesung yang telah menjauh dengan pandangan sendu yang kentara dikedua iris matanya,

"Saranghae! Saranghae!" Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Siwon dengan senyuman terlukanya.

'_Saranghae Yesug Hyung, jeongmal saranghae!'_

**Present by YuraELF**

"Menjijikkan…. Jadi kau itu gay?" Yoona memandang Kyuhyun tajam, seolah Kyuhyun adalah sampah yang harus disingkirkan.

"Huh? Terserah padamu!" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat, selalu saja seperti itu. Sejak berita tentang statusnya dan Siwon tersebar, Yoona semakin sering mendakwanya seperti sekarang ini.

"Jangan dekati Yesung Oppa lagi!" Yoona menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang hampir melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Pemuda jangkung itu segera berbalik dan menyeriangai tajam pada Yoona.

"Mwo? Apa masalahmu? Kau takut aku merebutnya?" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yoona.

"Ani! Aku hanya tidak ingin Yesung Oppa berteman dengan seorang gay sepertimu! Ck… menjijikkan!"

"Menjijikkan katamu? Kau yang menjijikkan! Kau dan eomma-mu yang menjijikkan, Yoona-sshi!" Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat, berusaha menahan emosi hampir membuatnya memukul Yoona.

"…." Yoona terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, dirinya tidak mampu berkutik kalau sudah membahas hal ini.

"Hn…. Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas…." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Yoona yang masih mematung disana, memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang kini telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

'_Jauhi Yesung Oppa…. Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu! Apapun akan kulakukan agar Yesung Oppa membencimu!'_

**Present by YuraELF**

'_Sudah kuduga…. Reaksimu pasti seperti ini Hyung! Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, ini adalah kesalahanku yang sudah terlanjur jatuh padamu!'_

"Kyu…. Aku tidak tau kalau kau menyukai Siwon…." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara baritone yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Wae hyung? Kau kaget aku seorang gay?" Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya untuk menatap mata onyx Yesung, seolah menunjukkan bahwa dia orang yang kuat.

"Ne…. Pada awalnya, aku berpikir kau straight…. " Yesung tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun, yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak usah terlalu dekat Hyung, aku tau kau jijik padaku…. Kau tidak usah berusaha terlalu keras untuk menemuiku lagi," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menepuk pundak Yesung, lalu berlalu dari hadapan namja itu.

"Kyu…. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, tolong jangan salah paham!" Yesung menahan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu terhenti dan menatap tangan Yesung yang sedang memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian dibalikkannya tubuhnya menghadap Yesung.

"Aku tau Hyung, tapi tetap saja…. Kita tidak boleh terlalu dekat mulai dari sekarang, dan…. Semoga berhasil dengan Yoona!" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum manis pada Yesung, membuat Yesung memandang kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang aneh, entahlah…. Segala emosi seperti tersimpan rapat didalam mata itu.

"Kyu…. Aku- a-ku…. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku mencintai saudaramu, aku hanya merasa nyaman didekatnya, itu saja!" Yesung melepasan cengkraman tangannya dipergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Eum Hyung…. Aku sepertinya harus segera kembali kekelas. Siwon Hyung menungguku, dan perjelaslah perasaanmu itu, kau membuat banyak orang patah hati." Kyuhyun langsung pergi dari hadapan Yesung.

'_Apa benar…. Apa benar aku mencintai Yoona? Aku tidak yakin…. Apalagi mataku selalu melihatmu Kyunnie!'_

**To Be Continue**

**Aku mau mencoba bikin fanfic bergenre Angst, dan apakah ini berhasil? Fanfic ini tidak akan terlalu panjang, Cuma 3 atau 5 chapter.**

**Pendapatnya chingu. Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**For You (YeKyu version)**

**Main Cast : Yesung and Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Siwon and Yoona**

**Pairing : YeKyu**

**Warning : Typoss, abal, gaje dan masih banyak lagi masalah-masalah yag membuat fiction ini jadi tidak pernah sempurna.**

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fiction is not my mine, but this fiction and the idea is mine.**

**Notes : Sorry untuk para SONE karena telah membuat Yoona eon and Taeyeon eon terlihat sebagai tokoh antagonis. Jeongmal mianhae ^^, saya bukan tidak suka sama mereka, justru karena saya suka makanya mereka bisa main dalam fiction ini. Dan seperti fanfic saya 'The Game' kontroversi pairing YeKyu atau KyuSung ramai banget XD… omo! Nanti aja ya saya bikin KyuSung, saat ini YeKyu dulu ok! **

**Rate : T**

**Theme song : YUI, Love and Truth. Disarankan untuk memutar lagu ini (kalau punya) saat membacanya. ^^**

'_Kali ini yang kuinginkan hanya dirimu…. Dirimu saja! Aku hanya ingin dirimu dari segala hal yang tidak pernah bisa kumiliki. Aku hanya ingin dirimu! Dirimu saja! Bisakah?'_

**Present by YuraELF**

**Flashback**

**Beberapa tahun yang lalu.**

"Kau pembunuh! Dasar perempuan hina! Pergi dari rumahku! Kau membunuh Eomma-ku! Pergi 'Pembunuh'!" Kyuhyun kecil mendorong-dorong tubuh yeoja dihadapannya, dan memandang sesosok yeoja dihadapannya dengan pandangan kebencian yang tak terbendung, yeoja dihadapannya telah merebut segalanya dari Kyuhyun kecil, merebut hidup Eomma-nya, kasih sayang Appa-nya, dan kebahagiannya. Semuanya! Dan tidak disisakan sedikitpun.

Yeoja dihadapannya berselingkuh dengan sang Appa, membuat Eomma Kyuhyun terkena serangan jantung mendadak mendapati sang suami tidur dengan wanita lain. Istri kedua Appa Kyuhyun langsung masuk kekehidupan Kyuhyun setelah Eommanya meninggal, dan membawa sesosok yeoja kecil yang akan merusak kebahagiaannya sampai tidak bersisa dimasa depan. Kim Yoona, anak dari Kim Taeyeon Eomma tiri Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

Appa-nya? Jangan ditanya…. Namja tua itu tidak pernah memperdulikannya lagi, bahkan mungkin sudah tidak menganggap keberadaan Kyuhyun lagi, namja tua itu terlalu bahagia dengan 'keluarga barunya', membuat Kyuhyun semakin tersingkir.

"Kyu! Jaga bicaramu pada Yoona, dia adikmu!"

"Ani~, aku tidak sudi punya adik anak dari seorang 'pembunuh'!" Kyuhyun memandang Yoona tajam, membuat yeoja kecil itu menunduk ketakutan.

"Kyu! Jaga bicaramu!"

"Wae? Marah? Seharusnya Appa tidak membawa keluarga 'pembunuh' kerumah ini!"

Plakkkk!

Sebuah tamparan keras tepat mengenai pipi Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dia sudah terbuang dikeluarga ini, maksudnya dikeluarga 'pembunuh' ini. Tanpa babibu, Kyuhyun langsung berlari kekamarnya tanpa melihat penyesalan mendalam sang Appa karena menyesal telah menampar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… mianhae, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Lirih sang Appa sambil memandangi tangannya yang sedikit bergetar. Hatinya terasa sakit, apalagi setelah melihat Taeyeon menangis diujung meja sana.

'_Kyu-ah…. Orang yang kau sebut 'Pembunuh' adalah Ibu kandungmu.'_

**Flashback end.**

**Present by YuraELF**

Siwon mengeratan pelukannya pada namja jangkung itu, seolah melarang namja dipelukkannya untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Tidak peduli, Siwon tidak peduli dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipi Kyuhyun dan Siwon tau untuk siapa air mata Kyuhyun… untuk Yesung, dan selamanya untuk namja berambut kemerahan itu. Kenyataan yang membuat sakit kan? Apa yang menjadi milikmu ternyata tidak benar-benar memberikan hatinya padamu, itulah yang dirasakan Siwon sekarang.

"Kajima… jebal." Siwon masih mengekang Kyuhyun yang berontak dalam pelukannya.

'_Andwae, tidak bisa seperti ini… andwae!'_ Air mata yang mengalir dipipi Kyuhyun semakin deras melihat Yesung dan Yoona bertukar cincin beberapa meter darinya, disaksikan banyak orang yang menghadiri pesta pertunangan Yesung dan Yoona.

"Jangan merusak hari mereka Kyu, ingat… kau milikku sekarang."

Cincin itu sudah tersemat dijari Yesung dan Yoona, membuat seluruh hadirin yang hadir disana bertepuk tangan meriah, tapi bagi Kyuhyun mereka seperti sedang menyoraki kekalahan dirinya sekali lagi dari Yoona. Selalu 'Gadis pengganggu' itu.

'_Apa ini akhir? Cih… menggelikan, aku bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan cerita happy ending dihidupku,'_ pikir namja berambut coklat ikal, sambil terus menatap senyuman bahagia penuh kepura-puraan yang terukir dibibir tipis Yesung.

"Kau milikku Kyu dan selamanya milikku." Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai tidak berontak atas pelukannya, membawa namja itu pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini.

'_Apa ini takdirku? Terkurung bersama kesedihan?'_

'_Aku tidak mengerti. Semuanya gelap… aku tidak bisa membedakan lagi mana yang kebahagiaan dan yang mana kemunafikan.'_ Kyuhyun merasakan pandangannya seolah memudar, semuanya gelap… suara-suara protes dirinya yang lain terus mengerubungi kepalanya.

'_Apa aku tidak boleh memilih?'_

**Present by YuraELF**

'_Pada akhirnya kebenaran dan kebohongan yang tersimpan rapat-rapat akan terbuka juga. Cinta yang mendasari kuat-lemahnya hati sudah mulai sirna bila dicampur dengan bumbu keegoisan dan ketidakpercayaan.'_

Yesung tersenyum palsu saat melihat cincin yang sudah tersemat dijari manisnya. Melihat tunangannya Yoona yang sedang menjamu para tamu membuatnya tersenyum kecil, sedikit bahagia dan penyesalan yang begitu dalam yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tau untuk apa.

"Wae Oppa? Gwenchana?" Yoona mengamati wajah Yesung yang Nampak suram, pertanda bahwa namja itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Ah ne, gwenchana. Wae?" Yesung tersenyum lembut menatap Yoona.

"A-ah… baiklah kalau begitu Oppa. Aku ingin kesana sebentar." Sebelum mendapat jawaban dari Yesung, Yoona buru-buru pergi darisana. Yesung menatap kepergian Yoona dengan pandangan kosong, tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa saat melihat Yoona meloloskan cairan bening itu dari kedua matanya.

Yeoja itu menangis, air matanya sama deras dengan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya sekarang. Menangisi semuanya, menangisi takdirnya.

'_Oppa, jadi benar-benar tidak bisa ya? Matamu hanya bisa melihatnya ya? Jadi memang tidak ada tempat kosong lagi dihatimu? Apakah aku benar-benar tidak pantas? Ini sungguh menyakitkan….'_

"Apa tidak cukup aku mengetahui semua kebenaran ini?" Yoona menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit yang mendung, menerawang kejadian yang membuat hatinya perih. Dicengkramnya dadanya kuat supaya jantung bodoh itu berhenti berdetak dan dia bisa terbebas dari penderiataan ini.

**Flashback**

"Cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin memeluk anakku!" Taeyeon jatuh terduduk jatuh kelantai, uraian air mata kesedihan begitu kentara terlihat, matanya yang biasanya tampak kosong tidak bercahaya sekarang tambah suram menyadari 'Anak kandungnya' tidak pernah menerimanya.

"Taeng…. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae," Cho SooHyun, ayah Kyuhyun langsung memeluk yeoja itu, berusaha menabahkan hatinya.

"Wae? Hiks… apakah semua salahku? Aku E-eomma kandung Kyuhyun, kenapa dia tidak pernah mau menerimaku?" Taeyeon masih tersungkur dengan kesedihannya.

"Mianhae, seharusnya aku tidak pernah mau menerima perjodohan dengan Eomma kandung Yoona dulu, mianhae… jeongmal mianhae karena telah membuatmu terluka sedalam ini." Soohyun masih memeluk pundak Taeyeon yang masih bergetar hebat mengeluarkan tangisannya.

"Kau dengar? Kyuhyun-ku menyebutku 'Pembunuh' eommanya…. Seharusnya dia bisa mengerti kalau yeoja itu yang telah merebut Kyuhyun-ku dariku, aku hanya ingin dia kembali padaku! Soohyun-ah… aku ingin Kyuhyun-ku…" Taeyeon menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Siapa yang harus disalahkan? Apakah mendiang eomma kandung Yoona? Mungkin ya, dia yang telah merebut Kyuhyun dari Taeyeon.

Pada waktu itu, keluarga besar Cho memang sangat mendambakan lahirnya seorang anak laki-laki yang lahir dari rahim Eomma kandung Yoona, tapi apa? Dia melahirkan anak perempuan, yaitu Yoona. Yoona dibuang oleh eomma kandungnya sendiri, sedangkan Kyuhyun direbut secara paksa olehnya, membuat Taeyeon hancur. Jadi? Semuanya sama-sama terlukakan? Siapa dari mereka yang akan merasakan kehancuran paling hebat diantara yang lainnya pada akhir nanti?

"Mianhae… mianhae jeongmal…"

"Kembalikan Kyuhyun-ku…" Taeyeon langsung pingsan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia lelah… lelah dengan semua kebohongan ini. Lelah dengan semuanya.

"Mwo? Jadi… jadi aku bukan anak kandung eomma? Apakah aku tokoh antagonis disini? Ani… ani… aniyo." Yoona menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamarnya, shock atas apa yang didengarnya barusan. Kebenaran itu sungguh menyakitinya. Lucu sekali bukan? Seorang penjahat yang sebenarnya, ternyata bisa menyembunyikan kebohongan besar ini sampai akhir hayatnya…. Seorang aktris yang sungguh hebat.

"Semua itu bohong kan? Itu semua tidak benar," Yoona membuat spekulasinya sendiri, membuatnya tampak jauh lebih menyedihkan.

**Flashback end**

'_Siapa orang terakhir yang akan terluka sampai rasanya ingin mati? Menangung semua ini….? Tidak ada yang bisa menanggungnya, 'mereka' sibuk memikirkan kebahagiaan 'mereka' masing-masing… sampai tidak menyadari ada salah satu diantara 'mereka' yang benar-benar terluka.'_

**To Be Continue**

**Notes : Berhasil enggak Angstnya chingu? Pasti berhasil kan? Aku sampe nangis sendiri loh nulisnya# lebay mode on… hehe :D Oh ya… ini bagusnya happy ending atau sad ending? Sad ending aja ne? soalnya Yura udah punya konsep buat sad ending. Hehehe XD. Jeongmal gomawoyo untuk yang sudah bersedia review difanfic ini. Yoona dan Taeyeon eon tidak jahat kok disini, Cuma keadaan yang membuat mereka berdua terlihat jahat. Apa para reader pernah dengar lagu Yui? Itu loh, yang jadi soundtrack saat Sasuke membunuh Itachi, saya dapet inspirasi dari sana. Sesuai judul lagu, Love and Truth…^^**

**Thanks to :**

**Lee gyuraaa, Choi Shinji, , Kyuminjoong, anin arlunerz, JojoHye-Xung, xoxoxo, kyukyu712, idda Clouds, Magieapril, Someone, Ryu, PearlWonkyu, rikha-chan, Chokyulate, aKyuCloud, , cloud3024.**

**Mind to review please? Koment apapun akan diterima dengan lapang dada, asalkan satu… jangan pernah bash cast-nya ne? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**For You (YeKyu Version)**

**Main cast : **Kim Yesung and Cho Kyuhyun

**Other cast : **Choi Siwon and Im Yoona

**Pairing : YeKyu and WonKyu**

**Warning : Death chara! **Typoss, abal, Gaje, dan masalah-masalah lain yan membuat FF ini enggak pernah sempurna dan pastinya sangat penuh cacat.

**Disclaimer : **All character in this fiction is not my mine, but this fiction and all the idea is mine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present by YuraELF**

**Amerika, New York.**

"Kyu?" Panggilnya, tapi tidak ada sahutan.

"Kyu? Kau disana?" Ulangnya lagi, tapi masih tidak ada suara orang menyahut. Dengan perlahan, dibukanya pintu kamar berwarna coklat gelap itu, mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu yang berhasil dibukanya.

"Kyu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lagi, sambil tersenyum miris melihat keadaan kamar itu. Vas bunga yang pecah, pecahannya bersebaran keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Bulu angsa yang berasal dari isi bantal yang berhamburan keluar. Dipojok ruangan, namja itu bisa melihat kaca rias yang pecah ditengahnya—dan dia yakin bahwa namja dalam kamar yang bernama Kyuhyun yang meninju dengan keras kaca rias itu, karena noda darah terlihat dengan jelas disana. Dilantai, dia bisa melihat telapak kaki penuh darah—dan sekali lagi dia yakin bahwa Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menginjak pecahan kaca dari vas bunga sehingga menimbulkan noda darah ditelapak kakinya.

"Kyu… Aku masuk!" Dengan langkah berani namja itu mencoba membuka pintu lebih lebar, tapi—sebelum dia berhasil melakukannya, sebuah gelas melayang kearah pintu itu dan pecah berkeping-keping, menimbulkan suara yang sungguh tidak mengenakkan untuk didengar.

"PERGI!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Namja berambut ikal itu terlihat menyedihkan. Ia duduk dipojok ruangan sambil terus menutupi telinga dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan mulutnya terus bergumam bahkan berteriak kalimat yang sama "Pergi dan Jangan dekati aku", terus berkata begitu beberapa hari ini.

"Kyu, kumohon… kau belum makan sedikitpun 4 hari ini. Apa aku salah membawamu ke Amerika?" Lirih namja itu menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan merosot duduk bersandar pada pintu. Tangan kanannya terlihat memegangi kening. Pancaran mata penuh charisma itu memudar, digantikan dengan pancaran mata penuh kesedihan.

"Kyu… kau tau? Aku sangat mencintaimu?" Lirihnya lagi sebelum pergi dari sana.

Kyuhyun, namja itu masih diam meringkuk ditempatnya. Luka ditangan dan kakinya tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan luka dihatinya. Luka yang sangat lebar dan sangat sakit, semakin perih dari waktu kewaktu.

'_Kenapa aku tidak mati saja?'_ Inner Kyuhyun saat melihat tangannya yang terluka, dengan darah yang sudah mengering disekitar situ.

'_Mereka semua pembohong, seharusnya mereka membunuhku saja!'_ Innernya lagi. Cairan bening mulai mengumpul dimatanya dan semakin lama semakin banyak, sampai tidak terbendung lagi. Air mata itu jatuh lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi, bukannya isakan yang keluar, dia malah tersenyum—, tersenyum puas walau air mata itu membasahi pipinya semakin deras. Kyuhyun bahkan tertawa ditengah tangisnya sekarang. Menangisi takdirnya dan menertawai Penderitaannya. Menderita eoh? Dia bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana rasanya. Sekarang, dia bahkan merasa telah mati dan dihidupkan lagi untuk merasakan penderitaan kembali.

"Bodoh… kalian semua gila! Hahahaha! Hahahaha!" Kyuhyun tertawa nyaring, tapi tetap—air mata itu masih mengalir dimatanya.

Sayup-sayup, Kyuhyun melihat sekeping pecahan vas didekatnya, diambilnya pecahan vas itu—seringai lemah terpampang dibibirnya. Perlahan ditorehkannya pecahan vas itu kearah pergelangan tangannya sehingga membuat darah memancar—mengotori ruangan itu sekali lagi.

'_Lebih baik seperti ini kan?'_ Kyuhyun menutup matanya rapat saat merasakan sensasi melegakan sekaligus menyakitkan saat darah merah itu terus mengalir keluar dari pembuluh darahnya.

'_Ini akhir kan? Semoga saja aku cepat mati—tidak ada yang akan bersedih karena kematianku…'_

'_Hyung—saranghae…'_

**Present by YuraELF**

Yeoja itu termenung memandangi hujan yang turun sedemikian lebatnya di Seoul. Matanya sembab dengan warna hitam kentara dibawah matanya—menandakan bahwa dia tidak pernah tidur dengan cukup. Hari ini adalah tepat satu minggu Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah bersama Siwon dan tepat satu minggu kepergian Eomma-nya Kim Taeyeon. Eommanya meninggal terkena serangan jantung saat tau Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah. Sedangkan sang Appa menghilang entah kemana—terlalu shock karena kepergian sang istri.

Kini, yeoja itu sendirian tinggal dirumah besar nan sunyi. Matanya masih sibuk memandangi hujan itu sampai sebersit pikiran melintas diotaknya.

'_Kyu-ah… apa kau tau? Eomma kandungmu sudah tiada? Apa kau sedih? Hahaha… tidak mungkin! Kau akan tertawa kan? Iya—kau pasti tertawa, karena kau sangat membencinya. Kau tidak tau Eomma adalah Eomma kandungmu! Kau masih belum tau kan?'_ yeoja itu menatap miris hujan yang kini turun semakin lebat.

'_Apa nanti kau akan semakin membencinya saat tau? Atau kau akan menangis dikuburannya? Lebih baik kau tidak tau kan? Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan karena sudah merebut Yesung Oppa darimu—'_

"Kyu-ah… kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Kau bahkan tidak tau bahwa Yesung Oppa mencintaimu—" Air matanya mengalir makin deras ketika kalimat terakhir itu meluncur dari bibir tipisnya, dengan kuat—sekali lagi dicengkramnya kuat-kuat dadanya. Perasaan sakit ini, kapan akan ada habisnya? Apakah dia harus mati dulu?

"Kyu-ah… sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa menggeser posisimu dihatinya. Dia mencintaimu Kyu—" lirihnya lagi.

**Flashback**

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis menatap namja yang sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya. Digenggamnya tangan namja itu erat, meluapkan segala perasaan cinta dan sayang.

"Oppa, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya pada namja disampingnya. Tapi, namja itu hanya diam dengan pandangan sama, dingin dan datar—membuat yeoja disampingnya terus bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirnya namja itu.

"Gwenchana, wae?" Jawab namja itu, lengkap dengan senyuman tipis tanpa makna diwajahnya. Yeoja itu menunduk—dia tau. Yoona, yeoja itu masih menunduk dalam—perasaan egoisnya tiba-tiba saja muncul saat dimata itu dia tidak bisa melihat cinta untuknya. Dimata itu hanya ada 'Dia', namja yang Yoona benci. Ya—hanya ada Kyuhyun dimata itu.

"Oppa—apa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku? Atau—apa kau tidak bisa mencobanya?" Tanya Yoona, tapi dirinya masih menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah dibanjiri air mata.

"Wae? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu hm~?" Yesung, namja itu bertanya dengan nada biasa. Yoona meremas roknya kuat, kemudian didongakkannya wajahnya untuk memandang wajah Yesung.

"Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku kan? Anni—kau bahkan tidak pernah menyukaiku sebagai yeoja, tapi—kenapa? Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini padaku? Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, seharusnya kau tidak usah mengajakku bertunangan, dulu!" Suara Yoona meninggi, kilat kesedihan dan kekecewaan terpancar dari mata itu.

"Kau sudah tau? Lalu kenapa kau sendiri menerimanya?" Yesung masih bertanya dengan nada biasa, tidak merasa bersalah sekalipun karena sudah menghancurkan perasaan yeoja dihadapannya.

"… Kau!" Tunjuk Yoona kewajah Yesung, membuat Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya tepat kedepan wajah Yoona, menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan—tapi, untuk sekarang, sepertinya Yoona bisa mengartikan pandangan mata penuh rahasia itu.

Yoona yang mengerti arti tatapan Yesung dan menutup mulutnya menganga tidak percaya, apakah selama ini dia terlalu buta untuk mengetahui alasan dibalik mata itu? Atau, apakah Yesung juga seorang actor yang begitu hebat hingga bisa menutupi perasaannya sendiri? Bagaimana bisa Yesung membuat semua orang terlukan hanya karena 'diamnya'?

"Kau melarikan diri kan? Apa kau melarikan diri karena Kyuhyun sudah dengan Siwon Oppa? Yesung—sshi! Kau sungguh menyedihkan!" Yoona menampar Yesung keras dan melemparkan cincin tunangan itu kewajah Yesung. Dirinya berlari dan berlari, berlari dari kenyataan bodoh ini.

'_Kalian semua pembohong! Apa kalian tau? Ini sungguh menyakitkan!'_

**Flashback end.**

**Present by YuraELF**

Yesung, namja berambut kemerahan itu menatap langit merah senja dengan pandangan mata kosong. Pikirannya mengawang kemana-mana. Menerawang pada pertemuannya yang pertama kali dengan Kyuhyun, saat namja itu sedang menangis disebuah pohon rindang tanpa sebab dan dia ingin sekali menghiburnya. Pertemuan yang sangat singkat antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun, tapi apa? Perasaannya pada pemuda itu sedemikian besarnya dari hari kehari. Bodoh! Kenapa dia masih tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya harus terlambat? Kenapa dia harus meyadarinya saat Kyuhyun sudah bersama Siwon dan dia sudah bersama Yoona?

"Kyu… semoga kau bahagia dengannya." Namja itu memandang sedih matahari jingga yang mulai terbenam. Diremasnya rambutnya keras, meluapkan segala emosinya yang selama ini tertutup rapat. Walaupun dia sudah berkata seperti itu, tapi dia masih tidak rela! Tidak! Dari awal Yesung memang tidak pernah rela Kyuhyun dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Apakah dia terlalu banyak meminta?

"Kyu… kembalilah, bisakah? Bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan lagi?" Namja itu berkata lirih . Kedua kakinya bersimpuh ditanah, matanya sembab—menangisi kebodohannya karena terlalu naif untuk mengetahui perasaan yang membuat hidupnya lebih bermakna dulu. Ya! Dulu… sekarang sudah tidak lagi, karena namja itu sudah pergi menghilang membawa separuh hidupnya entah kemana. Yesung tidak tau keberadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kyu-ah… apa aku bodoh? Hahahaha—kalau kau disini, kau pasti akan menertawaiku kan?" Miris, Yesung tertawa sendirian sekali lagi entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Kenapa perasaan ini membuatnya gila? Apakah begini rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang dikasihi?

"_Hyung! Gwenchana? Kau terlihat sangat kurus…"_ sebuah suara menegur Yesung, membuat namja berambut kemerahan itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Matanya membulat seketika ketika melihat bayangan Kyuhyun berdiri jauh ditengah laut. Namja berkulit pucat itu memanggilnya, tersenyum padanya. Apa boleh Yesung bermimpi Kyuhyun benar-benar datang sekarang?

"Kyu? Kau kembali?" Perlahan, Yesung berdiri dari keterpurukannya. Mencoba menggapai separuh hidupnya yang sudah hilang entah kemana. Apakah sekarang Tuhan bergitu baik padanya? Memberikan Yesung separuh hidupnya kembali? Membuat Kyuhyun kembali padanya?

"_Ne Hyung, kemarilah… aku merindukanmu_…" Kyuhyun makin menjauh dari Yesung, terus menjauh sampai Yesung hanya bisa melihat separuh tubuh Kyhyun ditengah laut. Namja berambut kemerahan itu mencelupkan kakinya yang telanjang, terus berjalan menuju namja yang selama ini dicintainya.

"Ne Kyu… aku kesana, kumohon jangan pergi lagi, aku mencintaimu…" Yesung tersenyum tulus sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin tenggelam kedalam laut.

"_Yesung Oppa! Kembalilah!" Yesung_ mendengar, samar-samar suara yeoja yeng telah disakitinya berteriak kepadanya, menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Namun, Yesung enggan menoleh, dia takut Kyuhyunnya akan sirna bila dia menoleh pada Yoona.

"_Hyung, kemarilah! Aku merindukanmu…"_ Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih tetap melebarkan tangannya untuk menyambut Yesung—senyuman tulus terukir indah dibibir pucat namja itu.

"_Yesung Oppa, kemarilah! Aku mencintaimu…" _Sekali lagi, Yesung mendengar teriakan Yoona memanggilnya, sama seperti Kyuhyun—Yoona terlihat tersenyum manis sambil merentangkan tangannya. Inilah sekarang pilihan, tergantung siapa yang akan kau pilih nantinya. Memilih Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggumu disana atau memilih Yoona?

"Kyu… aku datang!" Yesung memilih, dia memilih cintanya kali ini. Dia memilih Kyuhyun. Dengan tergesa dilangkahkannya kakinya terus menuju ketengah laut, tepat dimana Kyuhyun sedang merentangkan tangannya menanti kehadiran Yesung. Yesung tahu, Yoona pasti sedang menangis sekarang karena dia telah memilih Kyuhyun.

"_Oppa—semoga kau bahagia bersama Kyuhyun…"_ samar dan lirih. Yesung mendengar suara Yoona terisak. Dia tahu, yeoja itu sedang tersenyum menatapnya. Gaunnya yang berwarna putih bersih berkibar ditiup angin. Yeoja itu menghilang menjadi serpihan debu yang kemudian berterbangan ditiup angin. Sejenak, Yesung terpaku ditempatnya. Apa yang terjadi, kenapa tubuh Yoona menghilang? Sepintas rasa penasarannya menyuruhnya untuk menoleh pada Yoona, tapi—diurungkannya ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun juga ikut menghilang.

"Hyung! Kau terlalu lama… kau tau—kau membuat hatiku sakit karena terlalu lama menunggumu—" Tubuh Kyuhyun ikut menghilang sama seperti Yoona setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Yesung terus berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun yang semakin lama bayangannya semakin memudar. Badan Yesung sudah tenggelam seluruhnya kedalam laut tak berdasar untuk menacari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung—saranghae…"_

"Nado Kyuhyun-ah… jebal—jangan pergi lagi…"

"_Hyung—saranghae… kemarilah"_

"Ne, aku kesana Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan pergi, kumohon."

"_Hyung—saranghae…"_

"Ne, aku juga mencintaimu…"

"_Kemarilah…"_

"Iya, tunggu aku, Kyu…. Hyung kesana." Tubuh Yesung menghilang dibawa arus. Mengejar bayangan Kyuhyun yang ikut tenggelam entah dimana bersamanya dalam laut.

**Present by YuraELF**

"Kyu! Kyu! Kyu!" Air mata Siwon tidak bisa berhenti mengalir saat kyuhyun—namja yang dicintainya tengah sekarat merengang nyawa. Bodoh! Seharusnya dia mengikuti anjuran Dokter untuk menyembuhkan kegilaan Kyuhyun yang selama ini selalu mencoba menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya Siwon bisa mencegah kemungkinan terburuk ini terjadi. Seharusnya dia bisa menjaga Kyuhyun tetap disisinya. Apakah sebegitu tersiksanya Kyuhun tinggal bersamanya? Siwon menyesal—kalau dirinya tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bahagia disisinya, lebih baik dirinya dulu merelakan namja itu bebas.

Lamunannya buyar seketika ketika mereka sudah tiba didepan ruangan UGD. Tepat didepan ruangan UGD, seorang perawat menahan Siwon untuk tidak masuk lebih dalam.

"Maaf Tuan, mohon tunggu diluar." Ujar perawat itu sopan sambil menutup pintu ruangan UGD.

"Kyu—Kyu—Kyu…" Air mata Siwon tidak berhenti mengalir, bibir pucatnya yang bergetar terus menyenandungkan nama namja itu. Tatapannya kosong, terasa begitu menyedihkan. Siwon hanya tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun, apa salah dia terlalu mencintai namja itu? Apa salah dia terlalu egois untuk mempertahankan cintanya? Dia hanya ingin memiliki Kyuhyun dan hati namja itu… tidak lebih. Dia hanya ingin Kyuhyun! Hanya ingin Kyuhyun, bisakah?

Namja itu memerosotkan tubuhnya kedinding, hatinya seakan terkoyak berkali-kali melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. siwon terus-menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa diri Kyuhyun.

Brak!

Pintu ruangan UGD menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan malaikat berbaju putih yang entah akan mengabarkan kabar baik atau kabar buruk pada Siwon. Siwon mencoba berdiri, walaupun dia merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup kalau-kalau sang malaikat memberikan kabar terburuk itu padanya. Tidak! Siwon masih belum siap.

"Dokter?"

"Maaf, Mr. Siwon… kehilangan banyak darah… sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menolongnya. Kami beritahukan bahwa Mr. Kyuhyun telah meninggal dunia pada jam 23 : 56… maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami—" Dokter itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Ye? kau bohong kan? Kau bohong kan?" Siwon seolah kehilangan separuh nyawanya ketiKa mendengar kalimat itu dari sang Dokter. Dicengkramnya erat kerah sang Dokter, melampiaskan segala kekesalannya.

"Kau Dokter! Kau pasti bisa menolongnya!" Siwon berlari masuk menuju ruangan UGD setelah mendorong tubuh kurus Dokter itu keras. Dirinya berlari dan terus berlari dari kenyataan Kyuhyun telah tiada. Sesampainya disana, Siwon terpaku… menatapi seonggok jasad yang tertutup kain. Apakah itu Kyuhyunnya? Ani! Pasti bukan.

Tapi—kalau itu Kyuhyunnya, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa?

Siwon masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya, diremasnya rambutnya kuat—takut, dirinya takut menerima kemungkinan terburuk bahwa tubuh yang tertutup kain itu adalah Kyuhyunnya. Siwon masih diam disana, tidak bergeming. Ketakutan yang besar merasuki hatinya ketika ingin membuka kain itu. Tapi—tekadnya telah kuat. Kyuhyun pasti tidak mati kan? Kyuhyun mungkin hanya sedang bergurau dengannya kan? Ya—pasti.

Dengan berani, Siwon membuka kain itu dan air matanya kembali mengalir saat melihat tubuh pucat Kyuhyun terbaring tidak bernyawa disana. Tubuh Siwon memaku, masih tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya. Dengan erat dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin lama terasa semakin dingin.

"Kyu… jangan pergi! Kumohon! Aku mencintaimu Kyu…" Siwon menangis memeluk jasad Kyuhyun, membayangkan jasad Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya adalah hal tergila sepanjang sejarah perjalanan hidup Siwon.

"_Hyung—sesak."_ Kyuhyun bergerak! Siwon tambah mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja itu, berharap ini bukan mimpi dan Kyuhyunnya masih hidup!

"Kyu—kau tidak mati kan?" Tanya Siwon sambil terus memeluki jasad Kyuhyun. Siwon merasakan kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

"_Ani… kau tau kan? Aku kuat. Hyung—ayo kita pulang kerumah… Aku merindukan Yesung Hyung."_ lirih Kyuhyun ditelinga Siwon.

"Ne Kyu, ayo ita pulang…" Siwon kemudian menggendong jasad itu keluar dari ruangan UGD.

" ! Tolong jangan dibawa mayat itu!" Dokter tadi segera menghalangi Siwon saat Siwon berusaha membawa jasad Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu Dokter? Kyuhyunku masih hidup! Dia bicara padaku! Kau tidak melihat?" Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada jasad Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin dingin.

"Mr. Siwon… Mr. Kyuhyun sudah tiada—seharusnya anda menyadarinya!" Dokter itu berkata lirih, masih berharap Siwon mau menurunkan jasad Kyuhyun.

"Bukan! Kau salah Dokter! Dia masih hidup, Kyuhyunku masih hidup…" Siwn memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dan sekali lagi dan dia harus ditampar kenyataan saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat dengan banyak luka yang Kyuhyun buat sendiri ditubuhnya. Siwon terjatuh duduk. Sial! Apakah perasaannya sebegitu dalam pada Kyuhyun sehingga membuatnya berkhayal Kyuhyun masih hidup dan membalas pelukannya. Choi Siwon! Buka matamu! Kyuhyun sudah tiada!

"Mr. Siwon, kumohon kembalikan jasad Kyuhyun—" Dokter itu berhenti berkata ketiak melihat tubuh Siwon ambruk ditindih dengan jasad Kyuhyun diatasnya.

'_Kyu-ah… apa aku masih pantas hidup setelah semua ini? Mianhae… jeongmal saranghae Kyu…'_

**Present by YuraELF**

Yoona menangis pilu dalam pelukan Siwon. Dua manusia itu menatap sedih dua batu nisan didepannya. Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Yesung… kenapa mereka bisa meninggal dalam waktu yang sama? Siwon membawa pulang jasad Kyuhyun ke Korea untuk disandingkan dengan makam Ibu kandungnya, Kim Taeyeon setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya dari mulut Yoona. Jadi, apakah sekarang Siwon harus mengalah? Apa Siwon benar-benar tidak bisa mempertahankan Kyuhyun disisinya? Hahaha—ya… dia harus mengalah kali ini. Bukan untuk Kyuhyun, ataupun untuk Yesung. Tapi, untuk dirinya sendiri. Dirinya harus belajar merelakan mulai sekarang—sampai dia bisa terbiasa hidup dengan setengah nyawa seperti sekarang. Kau tau? Kyuhyun membawa setengah nyawa Siwon bersamanya.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan Kyuhyun, Oppa…" Yoona menahan isakannya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kalau tau akan begini, seharsusnya dulu dia menjauh dari Yesung—atau seharunya dia tidak dilahirkan saja. Setidaknya kejadian ini tidak perlu terjadi.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan Yesung, Kyu—" Siwon menatap sendu kedua nisan itu. Nisan yang saling bersandingan satu sama lain, paling kiri adalah nisan Ibu kandung Kyuhyun, Kim Taeyeon, ditengahnya adalah nisan Kyuhyun dan yang kanan adalah nisan Yesung.

'_Kau tidak perlu mengetahui kebenaran kan? Atau kau akan semakin terluka lagi dalam tidurmu yang panjang, walaupun aku tidak ada—kau tidak akan bersedih kan? Ada dia yang akan menjagamu disana… biar saja kebenaran ini disembunyikan rapat-rapat, karena aku tidak tau kau akan semakin menderita atau bahagia saat mendengarnya, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu sampai-sampai aku merantaimu disisiku… kini aku menyesal dan mencoba hidup dengan separuh nyawa yang sudah kau ambil… terimakasih dan maaf Kyu….'_

***The End***

**Notes : **Endingnya kok enggak jelas banget ya? Ini FF emang tragis dan gak masuk logika, mianhae buat para YeKyu Shipper dan WonKyu shipper, Yura udah bilang ini bakalan jadi Sad Ending. Kalau Yura udah bilang Sad, maka Yura gak bakal tanggung-tanggung lagi untuk membuat FF Gaje ini menjadi segila-gilanya (walaupun sadnya terbilang GATOT). Haish—Yesung menyedihkan, Kyuhyun juga menyedihkan. mianhae kalau banyak yang kecewa. Yura enggak mau melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung semakin menderita /.\ mianhae kalau banyak yang kecewa dengan akhir FF ini. Dan mianhae juga buat yang nunggu (kalau ada). Ini udah tamat dan gak bakal ada sequel. Yura juga tahu alurnya kecepetan banget /.\ ini dikarnakan Yura enggak pandai membuat alur untuk cerita Angst. Mianhae!

**Big thanks to all reviewer and all silent reader ^^, Yura gak bisa sebutin satu-satu, karena waktu mepet banget.**

Buat yang sudah baca dan review, Jeongmal gomawo ^^… Yura senang kalian menghargai FF Yura. Yura juga sudah buat pengganti FF ini kok. Mungkin akan memakai pair KyuMin dan SiChul, ada yang minat?

**Yura tau banyak yang kecewa (pasti), but… mind to review? Biarkan Yura tahu apa harapan sesungguhnya kalian setelah membaca FF Yura. ^^**


End file.
